


fatal flaw

by starkartifices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, also hs2 spoilers, fluff?, i think sakusa angry venting about stuff is kinda neat, lazy writing, mentions of homestuck, sakusa critically consumes content, this entire fic is me projecting onto sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkartifices/pseuds/starkartifices
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi being unable to drop anything he starts and seeing it till the end also applies for tv shows, books, movies, etc. Most importantly, it'd apply to an 8000-page webcomic getting a sequel. Oh sure, he hates what it's become but that doesn't mean he's just gonna stop reading it, oh, no.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	fatal flaw

**Author's Note:**

> 97% of this fic is me projecting onto sakusa. i havent stopped doing it since ch 394 and oh will you look at that he's now a comfort character.
> 
> anyway this is kinda like a vent fic? written mostly for comfort? also i just think the idea that sakusa has read n watched a shit ton of stuff is very neat and big-brained of me thank u 
> 
> also no serious editing has been done ! so if theres any serious mistakes kindly point them out :D

Sakusa Kiyoomi had something that could almost be considered a fatal flaw. Not that it was one. It was just something that made him  _ him _ . No, not the mysophobia. Fuck you if you thought that. Wanting to keep oneself and the surrounding area clean isn't a flaw. Why would you want to be near germs anyway it's unhygienic, a serious risk to your life, and can get you killed. No, his flaw was his need to see things to the end. Sakusa Kiyoomi was not a quitter. He would finish anything and everything he started. Leaving them halfway was not an option. Of course, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing when you put it like that, it certainly had its perks. The problem came in when this particular trait of his unfortunately even applied to crappy tv shows, books, movies, and other such media. More importantly, it applied to an 8000-page webcomic getting a sequel. Oh sure, he hates what it's become but that doesn't mean he's just gonna stop reading it, oh, no. 

Yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi has read Homestuck. Yes, the epilogues made him want to rip his hair out. 

It’s not like he actively sought out things to start ‘stanning’. In most cases, Someone (re Ushijima whenever his teammate Tendou recommended something) would make him read a page or two of the book or manga they were reading if they found a part that was funny or thought he would like and then Kiyoomi was left with an itch that wouldn’t go until he finished reading the entire thing from start to finish. And if someone (re Komori) came over and wanted to do a movie marathon or just binge-watch the latest TV show? There was nothing he could do other than keeping up with the series. This, unfortunately, meant that he’s read Twilight (and watched it too) and divergent, watched shows like 13 Reasons Why and Riverdale, seen every single installment in the MCU and Star Wars franchise. 

Regardless of how much he hated what was going on, he just couldn’t drop it. Even if he kept pausing every other minute to complain about how terrible 13 Reasons Why and Riverdale were and how it seemed to get worse with each episode, he never abandoned them halfway. There were times when he had to stop watching because he'd reached his frustration capacity for the day and just couldn't take it anymore. Books, on the other hand, were easier to finish. It amused him to no end how someone could put in bare minimum effort into world-building like Veronica Roth and still end up with a best-selling series and even get a movie deal out of it. Sakusa was very glad when Tris died. 

"Did you know that they marked you as a threat if you had more than one personality trait?" 

Atsumu looked at him, before turning his attention back to reading the back of Divergent. "Did they? That's-"

"Very lazy writing," Sakusa cut him off. "I know. The trait itself is determined by a mere thing such as whether or not you pick up a knife or a block of cheese in what is supposed to be a split-second decision, entirely based on intuition. I don't think it's a good idea to give that to a 13-year-old child." 

The two of them were out shopping for Meian's daughter's birthday. Sakusa didn't want to go but Miya convinced him otherwise. ("Five minutes and then we leave, I swear.") 

Miya put the book back, frowning as he browsed through the titles. "Ain't this the one with the dude that sparkles?"

"Do you want to give our captain's daughter a book that has a character that has a romantic attraction towards a uterus?" 

Atsumu pulled his hand away before proceeding to look at the next shelf. His attention was drawn towards the book series that had arguably shaped a generation. "There's no way we can go wrong with this one!" 

"Don't you dare touch that. I'm not giving my money to a TERF." 

Once again, his hand stilled before he could come into contact with it. His gaze now fell on the titles occupying the higher shelf before zoning in on another well-known book series. Atsumu pointed at it with an exasperated look on his face as he turned towards Sakusa to get his opinion on it. He was completely taken aback by the trademark Sakusa Kiyoomi Sparkle of Approval TM  lighting his entire face up. 

“Percy Jackson it is then.”

* * *

  
  
  


There were times when the rants came out unprompted at 3 AM. This usually occurred after an evening of binge-watching or reading; he'd just sit up, completely awake, as he realized something important that he completely missed before. 

“They’re fucking twins.” Ah, in this case, it was the recent update in Homestuck^2. “They’re related to each other. She went to her knowing that they’re related. And for what? Surrogacy? Which part of ‘surrogacy’ involves raising a child together for 15 years behind everyone’s back.” 

Miya stirred beside him, letting out a yawn. Staying together with Sakusa had ultimately turned him into a light sleeper. At first, it was due to the fear that Omi would perhaps kick him out of bed at any given time of the night if he were to so much as accidentally touch him. Now he’d gotten into the habit of waking up the moment his boyfriend did which meant late-night conversations were a given. 

“which timeline again?” He mumbled, his mind still groggy with sleep.

“Candy.” 

Ah, of course. Atsumu had never read Homestuck himself but knew quite a lot about it from Sakusa to know that the only time he would read it was if he was going to get paid for it. “Aren’t Jade and Dave married in that one?”

“Yes and the moment Dave shows even an ounce of interest in wanting a kid together, that child is right there but Jade also knows that the moment she brings this up anytime before that happens he’d leave as he should.” All said in a single breath, voice monotone as if he was the ventilation in the bedroom and not the predicament of the character he had a soft spot for. 

“Didn't cha say Jade trapped him into the relationship?”

“yes.” 

“Damn, why bother doin’ that if she’s gonna cheat on him with his sister. He’d be happier with Karkat, poor guy.”

“They most likely used the surrogacy as a cover-up, while hoping Kanaya would buy it just because she’s a troll. I absolutely hate how she’s getting fucked over in both timelines when she’s one of the strongest characters there is? And making her dependent on Rose even now is plain dumb and her wife is clearly looking down on her. If she doesn’t fucking snap over this I fucking swear.” 

Atsumu found himself smiling fondly at the emotion seeping into Omi’s voice. Kanaya Maryam was Sakusa’s favorite character in Homestuck after all. 

(Meenah Peixes was another favorite, for the mere reason that she reminded him of Atsumu. Something he’d confessed to Miya when he was extremely drunk. He’d also been told that Dave Strider reminded Omi of him sometimes because of Dave’s Freudian slips and bad jokes. 

“You do not know how grateful I am over the fact that you don’t rap, Miya.” 

That moment still remained one of the sweetest things Omi ever told him.)

“Still can’t believe they named the child after furry sex.” 

“Yiffany?” 

“Yiffy,” Atsumu replied as he reached for his phone on the bedside table and searched up the Urban Dictionary result. 

> **TOP DEFINITION**
> 
> Yiffy
> 
> Sexy, particularly as relates to sex with anthropomorphised animals, cartoon animals, or sentient animals, any of which may be known as a furry. From yiff.
> 
>  _That vixen is yiffy_.
> 
> **by Benfold February 20, 2003**

After staring at the screen for a good three minutes, Sakusa pushed the phone away from him and without another word, fell back on the bed, turning onto his side to face away from Atsumu, with the covers pulled up to his chin.

* * *

  
  
  
  


It wasn't that Sakusa spent all of his time talking about things he was pissed off about in the content he consumed, even if it did seem like that. After all, He did spend a god awful amount of time criticizing things that he didn't agree with or thought were wrong. One mere mention of how you thought the sequels of Star Wars were good would result in a scoff followed by a 4 minutes 39 seconds long rant about how one would only think that because of nostalgia when in fact it was weakly written overflowing with wasted potential. God tier CGI and flashy fight scenes are nothing if there is no solid plot. His feelings on MCU? More or less the same. The various contradictions that came with Avengers: Endgame still seemed to annoy him to this day. He will however forever deny that he cried during Tony’s death. His sole witness was Atsumu and who’s going to believe him? 

“Y’know at this rate people are gonna think the only thing ya do is hate-consume shit.” 

“Okay.”

Sakusa Kiyoomi never actively spoke up about the things he did enjoy, however, there was always a sparkle in his eye whenever he came across them whether it was while scrolling through his feed or a trailer dropping for a new season or movie sequel or an adaptation or just in the window of a store as he passed by. And on most accounts, nothing could dampen his mood for a good 2 hours after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> if youve read homestuck i'd like to apologize lol also if you wanna talk about sakusa or atsumu or both heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/inrizaki)


End file.
